Jacqueline
by may of rose
Summary: Summary :What if the joker is a woman in her life but, has to hide because of her upbringing.Her dad wanted a son and not just a girl. Batman / Bruce Wayne and Joker peering.M/F Romance/mystery/adventure/crime Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Summary :What if the joker is a woman in her life but, has to hide because of her dad wanted a son and not just a girl.

Batman / Bruce Wayne and Joker peering.M/F

_Romance/mystery/adventure/crime_

Rated M

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Jacqueline :Chapter 1

**Jacqueline's point of view/jokers.**

Hi you know me as the joker. But some people know me as jack but those are some select few the most surprising thing is on my birthday certificate is Jacqueline.

However my father changed my name when I was younger. To Jack because he wanted a son not a daughter. So he brought me up as a son. My psychiatrist things that is one of the reasons why I am crazy.

She things that it is a gender misses sociation thing.

However this is one of my closest secrets. I don't even think that Batman knows about it. Because it's hard being a criminal in Gotham City especially if you're a female.

Now being as that was said, the joker had a problem. A big one she was physically attracted and sexually attracted to the Batman. How was she going to solve this problem?

She would have think at that this dilemma very thoroughly indeed. So she thought about it and thought about it. She could do one of her silly thoughts to get his attention. But that was so old school.

Perhaps if she went to Mr. Wayne and told him that she knew, that he was the Batman. Maybe he would be understanding of her secret? Or not. The question would be how he would react. To the big rivale.

I was thinking at that time period was a very lucid thought for me I usually do not have such coherent thoughts.I was pulled out of my introspection by a loud noise nearby sounded like a small explosion ,At the other side of town by this distraction I lost my train of thought. I can be distracted very easily it seems. Which, is another part of my delusion of my other psychological illness in which I have.

So I , turn on the television to a local news station." Right now, there seems to be a bank robbery in progress in the north end of Gotham city." The female newscaster said. From the television coverage, it looked like it was the Penguin. Who was robbing the bank, as stated by the news.

I smiled at this, knowing that this would bring the Batman out. To take care of the problem. I got out of my chair, went down the stairs. In to the main room where, the other people who are part of my gang, reside in." Listen up ladies and gentlemen. There is a bank robbery in progress. I just heard it announced on the news. Do you know what that means?" I ask with a cackle. To my fellow gang members.

They all looked around themselves, like they were dumb or something. The braver one or dumber one. I did not care that time. Said." I think, may be Batman will appear." Joe number two said.

I laughed at his insightfulness and patted him on the head." Good boy." I said to him. I danced around the room like a ballerina with glee. For about two minutes. One's I calmed down from my excitement. I said." We are going to interrupt Penguins robbery and we are going to help the Batman. In apprehending the Penguin and other criminals in Gotham. We are not going to be criminals anymore. We are going to be vigilantes like the Batman from now on!" I emphasized with a smile.

The other gang members looked at me like I was crazy. But one of them spoke up." Ah ,Boss how are we supposed to make money, if we are not committing crime?" Joe number one asked." That is a very good question. We are going in the stock market. There are legal ways, to make more money with less risk on the stock market. Then there is to be criminal, I realize this last night." I started with a laugh.

They all looked at me with their jaws hanging open. Then I produced a copy on how to sell and buy stocks on the stock market for dummies. For all six members of making. Along with computers and the necessary IP addresses and credit cards. To set up the accounts for them to do so. They all looked at the books and started reading." This is going to take a long time for some of us to learn Joker." Joe number two said. I nodded in agreement to his statement.

"I started my account last night and I already have $2 million in my account. Just from trading stocks, in the overseas account last night. I've already cashed out $1 million into my private bank account and ironic thing is it's all legal." I said laughing my head off like a hyena.

"Wow, boss that is very impressive." Adam number one said. I nodded my agreement at his statement. I was very impressed by my genius in this matter,the best thing was, it myself from being bored. For when I get bored I tend to kill people. After I realized this last night, I surmised that if I kept myself busy. It would stop this psychological trigger of mine. Therefore not bringing harm to others or myself. In this way I was trying to make myself a little bit better. Or singer in my case, whatever it may be.

"So, now we have that dilemma solved. As in dilemma of income. Can we go now!" I whined at my fellow gang members. They all jumped to attention, knowing my pension for not being patient with others. So, we all went to the cars in two the other side of town. In which Penguin was robbing said bank.

Once we have gotten to our destination. We all came to a screeching halt and jumped out of the vehicles. Then started running to the bank with guns drawn as the Penguin gang came out of the bank." Freeze, you're under arrest. By a citizen arrest." I said to the Penguin. The other gang member in the clown gang which is mine, followed my example and said the exact same thing to the other members of the Penguin gang.

At that moment I heard a large gas and turned to the familiar voice. That I knew and loved it was the Batman! Also the cops showed up at that time. They were a little dumbfounded to see the Joker's gang holding the Penguin gang for her arrest for the cops. But they didn't question our motives just arrested the Penguin gang. Then I yelled." Everybody who's with me retreat." As I ran back to the cars. My gang followed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary :What if the joker is a woman in her life but, has to hide because of her dad wanted a son and not just a girl.

Batman / Bruce Wayne and Joker peering.M/F

_Romance/mystery/adventure/crime_

Rated M

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Jacqueline ,Chapter 2

**Bruce Wayne/Batman point of view**

It was just a normal day for me with poor board meetings. It was so boring sometimes having the sit through hours of board meetings and paperwork. As so exhausting being a billionaire. I yawned at the thought of doing more tomorrow.

But then all of these sudden, my secondary phone in which the thought number is stored and linked to Commissioner Gordon's phone. Rang in my jacket pocket. I excused myself from the meeting and went into a janitor closet to answer the phone call from Mr. Gordon.

"Commissioner." I said in my deep Batman voice that I perfected over the years.

"We have a situation over on one of goblins cities banks. It's near the north end of town." He stated.

"I understand." I said as I hung up on him. Then I proceeded to go to the basement of Wayne Enterprises building. Where I had a spare Batman suit. I changed as fast as I could and then I called the Batmobile to my location. I got into the vehicle and proceeded to go to the north Citibank. In which the Penguin was trying to rob money from.

But when I arrived, a very unusual site greeted me. It was to Joker's gang holding the Penguin ganged by gunpoint. The Joker gang made the Penguin people put down their weapons. They were also say to the Penguin people, that they were under citizens arrest. Even the Joker was in on the action. What was his game I wondered? To myself what was he up to? It was puzzling to me.

Just at that moment the police came to a screeching halt and came out of their vehicles. The Joker gang explained that they were doing a citizen arrest. Against the Penguin gang and were holding them until the police arrived. The police's crashed their head at this odd behavior from the Joker gang. However they did not look a gift horse in the mouth and then preceded to arrest the Penguin gang.

"Everybody who is with me retreat." The Joker yelled. As he ran to his vehicle and his gang fault him. They drove off in very high speeds. This was very odd behavior indeed. I was suspicious so I investigated the bank to make sure nothing was missing. Besides with the Penguin took from the bank. To my surprise nothing else was taken. Everything was accounted for.

So even now I had my head scratching in thought. What was the Joker up to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Jacqueline ,Chapter 3

**Jacqueline/the Joker point of view**

We made it back to our hideaway , no trouble from the the Batman was nowhere to be in while was unusual, for he usually chasing us as a gang.I wondered, what he was up to?

"Okay, I'm giving you fellows a week or two. To perfect, the ability to work with the stock market. To make your own the meantime, I am going to change into normal clothing and take off my it will be harder for normal people, of the public to recognize reuse and I am, going out is to buy some computers and the necessary set up, a computer network powerful enough, to get all the information we need. On the other criminals that inhabit the city of Gotham."I stated to my gang members.

Adam number one said."Okay boss, will see you in, how much time?"I responded to his question." I think maybe 2 to 3 hours or so." I answered him.

Then I went to my, normal looking car even though it was a purple color. You cannot change everything about me ha ha Ha. I chuckled to myself at that thought.

I drove to the nearest, computer electronics store and bought my purchases with it wouldn't be traced,even by Batman. It astounds me how easily it is to track somebody, by their credit card, debit or check purchases. Nowadays I grinned at that thought.

After, getting all my purchases to my car. I then proceeded to drive back to the hideout using a different route. I knows a little paranoid but , sometimes you cannot be too in case I was, being followed by anybody.

I wanted to be a little bit careful, I did not want to give my location away to anybody.

When, I pulled up in my car. I took out my cell phone and called one of my gang , ring, ring the phone by my ear rang.

After, the fourth ring. Susan number one picked up the phone."Hello." She said as she answers the phone.

"Hello Susan number one. I just got back with the necessary equipments. That I told you all about earlier in the day, that I was buying. I got a lot of stuff. Can you please tell the other gang members. With yourself a course in tow, to come out here and help me with this God damn equipment." I said calmly at first but finished yelling at her. At the end of my sentence to her.

After which I just hung up the phone, and waited for them to come out of the building.

It took them no more than three minutes, to come running out of the my legendary temper at work, working wonders.I thought, to myself.

I got myself out of the car and opened the trunk. As well as the back, doors and side passenger door. For them to grab the equipment in question. I was not lying when I said I bought a lot of stuff. The car was completely full except for the drivers seat. In which I was sitting in, when I was driving the vehicle.

In about 15 minutes, the car was finally emptied I closed and locked everything up. Then we proceeded to go back into the hideout.

Then, we as a team took the equipment to a prearranged, empty room. That I, emptied out and cleaned earlier. As well as set up with tables, shares and the electrical outlets. For the computer equipment, that we would need for this task.

After the computers were set up, the courts for setting up the network capabilities between.

Had to be set up, with the proper firewall etc. then we proceeded to set up the fan's in the room to keep the room cooler. To prevent the computers from melts a from over heating.

In the process of having them run 24 seven. After all this was done. I did not turn on the computers yet. For I had to make a nether shopping trip. For generators and diesel.

For I would have the computers run on the generators, so a sudden surge, In the use of not tip off, the Batman or the police to our location.

I went to my safe, and took out some more cash that I had on hand. Then I proceeded to go out again to get, therefore mentioned generators.

After I got the generators and went to a gas station and bought. About 30 portable red diesel containers. And then filled them with diesel. Putting the diesel containers that were fall in the back of, the trunk of my car.

Then I went back to the hideout and set up the indoor running.

However,I did not turn them on this yet.I had one more stop to was to a hardware store. To get the proper ventilation set up between the generators and the well as a cutting kit for cutting through the selling gel gunk in the tube, to block small holes.

She then proceeded to connect the back of the generator vant. To the event from the hardware store that she perches earlier. Then taking the flexible event she got from the hardware store. She said there are asked to the small hole in the wall she opened up earlier. She then proceeded to feed the rest of that until some of it was outside.

Then she closed the small gap between in the whole in the wall in the event. To make it secure. Then she did the same for the and connecting to the generator. She did this to all six generators she bought.

Finally she loved the power cords into the generator and turn on the generator. To make sure there was no carbon dioxide leaking from the generator. So her gang would be safe with the generators running inside. Without them getting carbon dioxide poisoning from the generator and dying during the night. As they were sleeping.

She, may be a little nuts but she wanted to be safety conscience. To her other gang members.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jacqueline ,Chapter 4

Bruce Wayne/Batman point of view I made my way back to the bat cave. After I got out of the Batmobile, I hurried to the back computer. To input the data, on the Joker's recent behavior. I wanted to see, if there was a explanation. For his recent actions and doings. After about an hour, I got an answer. From the computer however, it wasn't the answer I was expecting. It seems that the computer, had hypothesized that the Joker has some romantic feelings for the Batman, this to me was very concerning and uncomfortable.  
>For, he was a male and I is straight or heterosexual. The thought of me and the Joker, in that way sexually made me squirm. So I decided, to call it for the night and turn in.<br>To get some rest and go to sleep. He then preceded, to change out of his Batman suit. He then walked out of the cave and into his manner. At the same time closing the entrance to the Batcave. He then walked to his room and showered. As well as doing all his other, nightly routines before going to bed.

In the morning.  
>Bruce got up late as usual and proceeded to get dressed for the day. Then his butler Alfred came into the room. Bruce decided to confide in him, the results from the computer. From last night, to him. For Alfred was a friend and a father figure to Bruce.<br>"I got some unsettling results, from the back computer last night Alfred." He stated to him.  
>"What was the result? Master Bruce." Alfred asked in his dry British tone. That indicated he was interested, in what his young ward was going to say.<br>"The Batman computer indicated that, the Joker may have some romantic feelings for me. And , I am uncomfortable about this results. From set computer." He finished in a rush.  
>"I see, master Wayne. However, the way the Joker has been acting these past couple years. Could be a form of courtship in a way. Even though it is twisted and depraved." Alfred said.<br>Bruce mulled this over for a couple of minutes. Then nodded in agreement, to Alfred statement." Yes, I hate to agree with you. However, I can see the twisted logic. Of the Joker."  
>Alfred just merely nodded." The question is Sir what are you going to do about it?" He asked him.<br>Bruce side at his question." That is a very good question. However, at this time I do not know the answer. My dear friend."  
>Alfred looked out the window for a minute. Then turned back to him." What do you want for breakfast Master Bruce?" He asked him.<br>Mr. Wayne just smiled at this. Knowing that they were back to their normal routine. After going through that heavy the conversation earlier.

The Joker/Jacqueline point of view I woke up early as normal for me. Even though sometimes I suffer from insomnia. Today I had to change my toys. That I use for my jokes, from lethal to nonlethal. This would take me some time to do and some money as well. To make sure that I do it right and thoroughly. Because, I wanted to show the Batman. That I could be a better person even though I'm a little crazy.  
>I figured the best way to do this was through actions. Rather then my words. For I figured, that Bruce Waynethe Batman would trust me more. If I put actions to my words. Before I talk to him.  
>I picked up that wisdom, earlier in my stay in Arkham Asylum. When I was reading one of the psychology books. In my rare privileges trips to the library there.<br>I figured it would be best to practice and use this knowledge. To help me win over my Batman.  
>It took her the entire day. To achieve her goal of changing her toys. Into nonlethal one's so she could use them on a criminals. Without hurting them and bringing them to the cops.<p>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jacqueline ,Chapter 5 Bruce Wayne/the Batman point of view

I was at a fundraiser that night, for the Wayne foundation. This foundation was for the research, into finding a cure for cancer. All of the upper crust of society was there. To see and seen, by the others in their social orbit. As well to get social brownie points, for helping others. Even though some of them do not give a damn. About the cause in question, that they are giving their money to. They just want to look good in others eyes, to the social stratosphere, to where they belong to.

Seeing this in observing this. Was very jaded to me, I had hoped for a little inspiration by going to this fundraiser. To keep my energy and hope going. To help my spirits, so I could keep fighting as the Batman. For lately he was getting depressed. On the state of the world's and other events.

Then I heard a crash coming from the other room. Which was parallel to the ballroom, in which the fundraiser was being held. At that time. The ballroom in question was in the Ritz Hotel. Which is in the center of Gotham smoke began to fill the room and block visibility. I had a special suitcase with me. I always carry two suitcases one for work and one that contained an emergency Batman suit. No one thought it weird that I carry two suitcases with me. They just thought I was being quirky, because I was a billionaire. I knew that if I was poor, they would consider it a little bit weird. However, my wealth changes their point of view concerning some of my behavior.

Yet, a nether jaded thought, I thought to myself. I side with exasperation at this. Then he preceded to find a convincingly empty washroom. To change into his Batman suit. Even though the room was full of smoke. He did not want to take the risk of having someone, see him become the Batman. He stored his empty suitcase around his business one. Making it look like he only had one suitcase. He then proceeded to store his suitcase in the ceiling. By seeing which of the ceiling tiles was loose. Then closing up the ceiling tiles and making his way out of the bathroom. To the ballroom to see what was going the time he made it back to the ballroom, the villain that caused all the mayhem showed up. It was the also had his gang left him as well. I proceeded to get my boomerangs from my Batman utility belt. He spotted me and said." Well now is a net my favorite crazy bat." I just rolled my eyes at his statement. I threw my boomerangs at the gang members who held the guns, in their hands.

However, I was outnumbered six, two, one in sheer numbers. So , eventually they had me pinned down and out of Batman toys. It looked like my luck as a vigilante was running out. I thought just then!  
>When all of these sudden a pink gas started to fill the room and a gas mask that look like a clown mask. Was thrown to me by great force. I didn't question the gas mask ,I just put it on myself. Over my mask that , I wore as Batman. The pink gas knocked everybody out that was still in the room. Except for the people who wore gas mask, that look like clown mask.<br>He was wondering then who saved him. Just as idea, popped into his head, , then Joker walked into the room with a gas mask on. He threw me some rope and some rope to the others in his gang. The Joker then proceeded to remove the weapons from the Riddler and his gang proceeded to do the same thing. I of course helped out as well.

I of course was a little stunned, about this recent action. By the Joker I was wondering, was he turning over a new leaf? Was he trying to be a good person? If so then, I was going to try and help him out. But if not then I was going to keep a closer eye on thought to him self.

Author's note; a lot of you asked where I, been in the past year. Because I have not written anything on fanfiction or the coffee library. For the past year. The reason's for this was, I was in school, college to be exact. Is reason number one. Reason number two was I was writing a book. It took some time and I got a published. It's self published through Amazon. If you want to read it, it's called loving the frog. And as I said before you can find it on Amazon. Underneath romance/fiction/supernatural. It's a short book only seven chapters. However, considering my dyslexia it's a big achievement for me. Reason number three, I'm looking for a full-time job. In the field that I took my schooling in at said for college. I talked about before in reason number one.  
>As always I love your reviews. And as always I'm sorry for any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes. I tried my best and use the best technology out there. For said dyslexia. I use natural reader and natural speaking software's. One is text to speech software and the other is speech to text software. Or in simple terms one reads to me the text on the screen in the other I read to the computer through a microphone and it changes it into text. And that software is what I use to write my stories. Because couple of you reviewerspersonal mail through fanfiction been asking how I do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jacqueline ,Chapter 6

**The Joker/Jacqueline point of view**

I woke up early and got ready for was about 6:30 AM in the the time that I got up from my breakfast and cleaning up for the includes binding my breasts and putting on a tank top over. The ace bandage I used to bind my breast.I also where two sets of underwear.

However, in between the end of their is a contraption to hold a fake contraption kind of looks like a chastity belt. Except for it has straps to hold the fate deck in put on her female she put on the strapping device for the artificial deck.She then proceeded to put boxers over the equipment. As so tensioned above.

She did this so her stride, would match those of other males. Who are really males in the population. For sometimes she learned, in her early life others could tell her sex. By the way she if, she does not have the proper equipment down south. Then she may be under was just a nether way of hiding her sex. That she had to learn when she was growing up.

She walked down to her laptop and traded in some stocks. Until she was ready for launch. She ate her lunch even though sometimes she has trouble remembering to worked some more on her stock trading. By the end of the day she made another $5 million in her stock took out 4 million and transferred it to her personal banking account.

She was also listening to the police she proceeded, to make her money to pay for well as the upkeep and cost of her she always makes sure they had room and board. Which was included in to their pay. In this regard it she was a very general's employer. Even before when she was a criminal. She had this, same employment plan.

At about 8 PM the scanner went off, about a robbery in said that the police, believed the perpetrator was the Riddler called her gang and took in to help the Batman, in his crime fighting ways.

It took the gang, that the lawn to the Joker. 15 minutes to arrive at the Ritz hotel in Gotham city.

When they arrived Joker is said."Listen up, we are going to wear gas mass and throw this smoke of knockout I am going to, pass the extra gas mass. That I have brought along. To the Batman so he, will not fall asleep. From set for gas.Does everybody understand this?"

At his question everybody nodded except for Adam number two." What about stealing boss?" He asked him.At this the Joker rolled his eyes.

"We are not going to steal anything. And if I catch any of you doing so. I am going to leave you for the cops or Batman." He stated.

At his statement, everybody swallowed then proceeded to enter the which the fundraiser was being held.

They helped out the Batman, but Adam number not to heed Joker's started to remove jewelry from in nearby unconscious woman.

However, the Joker saw him and through a skipping rope. That was way down at both ends by causes the skipping rope, to twist about the person really fast. Therefore binding the person until you have time to tie them up properly.

It is also a cheap and nonlethal way of restraint. It is also something that the Joker can make very fast and a large number. Of these the, health effects of electricity or other things, that come from other devices.

Then the Joker proceeded to tie up Adam number turned to the Batman."He is yours to take to the cops." He said.

The Batman eyes opened wide in surprise at statement."Thank you Joker for your help." He said.

At this thanks the Joker merely nodded. Then proceeded to exit the known to any of them. One of the people in the room started to come back to person is a the Gotham city police. He was accompanying has rich wife to the fundraiser.

When he saw the Joker in the Batman. He was a little confused but mad at the Joker. For earlier in his career the Joker killed his first born he knew that the Batman was on both side of justice. In this God for say can name of this Lieut. was Simon.

Simon pulled out his side arm which was located underneath his jacket. Then aim did at the Joker and Shot's his pistol. At the Joker.

A large bang filled the room. It was the noise of a gunshot. The Batman surmised a split second after it went Joker went down from the force of the shot' was hit in the shoulder and Joker had a feeling of pain throughout her entire the feeling of falling and helplessness. Then she went unconscious.

**Bruce Wayne/the Batman point of view**

The Batman through the skipping rope from the Joker's this armed the off-duty police officer.

Batman picked up the Joker and ran to his Batmobile.

He put the Joker into the Passenger seat in secured him in the he took off at the fastest the Batmobile could go. To the no way to the Batcave. Bruce called Alfred over the Batman communication line. The Batman communication line is a combination of radio and cell phone technology.

Alfred picked up after the first ring." Yes, master Bruce." He said.

"The Joker has been shot twice. I am bringing him, back to the Batcave. Please make sure that the emergency, hospital equipment is set up. By the time I get there." Bruce said.

"Certainly master Bruce. I will see you in 10 minutes. As calculated by the Batman computer. Based on your speed and the local traffic, weather conditions." He said.

Bruce then close the communication signal. And try to increase his speed, from the , for some reason he wanted to save the had a feeling or a premonition of something big to his life, he did not know what exactly. It could be.

By the time he got there. Alfred had set up the hospital of equipment. The Batman climbed from the Batmobile and picked up the Joker. Then he carried him to the emergency hospital bed.

Then Alfred and Bruce preceded to cut away the closing, from the get hats his wounds and treat them seem to be okay, except for when they got to the underwear.

For underneath his tank top of jokers tank top, was an ace bandage. The gunshot wound to the shoulder was just under the right top section of the ace bandage. So they had to cut this off of the Joker body.

Mr. Wayne and now Fred were surprise. To find a pair of C cups staring at them, breasts!With a little, trepidation Alfred and Bruce this to the lower section. Of the Joker's body.

The gunshot wound was located on his right hip area. So they had to take off his underwear as the pair of boxers. They found a device that look like a chastity belt. With a fake Dick in it.

They took this office well. Then they found the female underwear. And proceeded to remove this is as well.

Under all that, they found a vagina. Staring them. Bruce Wayne mouth dropped open in shock and he started to sputter from the surprise of it.

Alfred was a bit older and seen mostly all of. The things of the world. Was just merely amused by the situation.

"Well, now it seems we have an explanation. For the Joker's recent behavior, she has fallen in love with you. Master Bruce. Or should I say that Batman." Alfred said.

Bruce took a deep breath. And said." Yes, it appears that you are right. But will she love me? Mr. Wayne that is the question." He stated to his father figure.

"I am sure that she will. Master Bruce." He said.

**Author's note;Well the big reveal as happened. Let me know what you think by reviews thank you. Sincerely may of on the twcslibrary**

**I am known as may of rose 2.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jacqueline ,Chapter 7

**Bruce Wayne/the Batman point of view**

Alfred and I were trying to stabilize the Joker. Vital signs, to make her staple. We were doing this by removing the bullets. From her body and washy the entry and exit of wounds. With sterilized water, then applying bandages.

We also place on her chest electronic heart monitors to monitor her heartbeat and pulse. Then we put her on oxygen and an IV line. To get some fluids into her. After a half an hour she was finally stabilized.

I took a quick breath and was relieved by this turn of events. When we were trying to stabilize her. We all most lost her once. Because she went flatlined or code blue. As they would say in the hospitals. So we had to shock her back to life. Which was very nearly shuttering to me.

We also put her on pain medication but not morphine. She was not stable enough for that medication yet. The next 24 hours would be, critical for her.

12 hours later.

After I woke up from my **nap**. That I took after Joker was stabilize. I took a shower and eat something. At Alfred insistence. He reminded me that, I need to be strong for my Joker. So I could take care of her.

I looked on her in the Batcave and nothing has changed. But her condition is improving, maniacally speaking.

12 hours later.

**The Joker/Jacqueline point of view**

I woke up and was uncomfortable. I felt like I was run over. By something big and heavy. I had a number feeling in my right shoulder and right hip area.

Then the memories from, last day came back to me. In that flood of sensations. Then I remembered getting shot.

I tried to sit up but stopped doing so. From the sensation of total agony, pain flowing through my body. So I tried just lifting I head to see around me.

I saw that I was in a giant cave and there were bats about me. They were flying around the place freely. I was also addressed in a hospital gown and in a hospital bed. There was a whole array of medical equipment around me. I looked to my left where there was a opening in the partition. Where I was located, in the cave.

There I saw the Batmobile. From this I surmised, that I was in the Batcave with my Batman. I was so happy, from this revelation. Perhaps now, I could tell him my feelings. For him and tell him that I knew that he was Bruce Wayne. Also to apologize for my bad behavior in the past to him.

Then I heard someone approaching my bed. I turned my head and I saw the Batman standing there." Hi." I said with a croak in my voice to him.

"Hello, Joker. I had to cut away your closing. To fix your injuries. From the bullets in your shoulder and your hip. I found out your secret. You are a woman." He said.

"Yes, I freely admit that, I am a woman. However, it's hard to be a criminal, when you're a woman. However, my falling in love with you Batman. Is the reason for my change in behavior lately. I wanted to prove to you that I can change." She said.

He nodded in agreement to her statement." Thank you for explaining things. What is your real name Joker?" He asked her.

"I was born Jacqueline Sarah Nickel. However, my father wanted a son not a daughter. So he changed my name to Jack Nickel. I have been going by the name ever since. Until the day I fell into about it asset. Fighting you at the chemical plants." She stated to him.

"I thank you for trying to change your ways. For me, however you have a lot to answer for. For your past crimes and to me. You killed my second Robin. Remember him?" He asked her.

**Bruce Wayne/the Batman point of view**

I went down and checked on the Joker. I found her awake. I started a conversation with her. Now we're getting to her past crimes. I want to see if she can remember them.

"Yes, I remember Jason. I killed him because I was jealous. Of your relationship with him. I thought at that time that you were in love with him. Like a gay relationship. So I took my jealousy of him for you out on him. I apologize for that, I realize that was misplaced anger on my part." She said.

I nodded in agreement to her statement. I agreed with her that her behavior was wrong. Her assume, about the situation was wrong.

"You were wrong about Jason. Jason was my biological son. With another woman and he wanted to step into my shoes. After I retire as Batman. Now because, of you that will never happen. I have no other children." I said angrily.

She frowned at this statement but side as well. Then said." I am 29 years old. I am not getting any younger. I will like some children. I am independently wealthy. I have got my wealth through the stock market. I have given up crime and am helping you. In your vigilante ideals. I have change my toys to make them nonlethal. I am willing to be the mother of your children. If you'll consider it?" She asked in the end of her statement.

I was a little surprised, but not much. Now asked the ultimate question." How can you want to have children with me? We need to not know who I am?" I asked her.

She smiled at this statement but shook her head. At me and said.

" But I do know who you are. You are Mr. Bruce Wayne. Of Wayne enterprises. Your network for the past year was $64 billion not including income tax. After income tax it comes to $60 billion." She said.

At this revelation my mouth dropped open." How in the ever loving hell did you manage to figure it out?" He asked.

"The Batman has to have a lot of resources to fight crime. These resources take money and time. As well as real estate. There was only two people in this city who felt the dynamic. For all of these facts. One was you and the other is Mr. Silver. Since Mr. Silver is 90 years old. And cannot to all the physical things. Yet the Batman can do. That leaves only you as the Batman." Jacqueline said with a smile.

I was floored, could I be so obvious about who I am. By the method, toys, vehicles I use in my double life? I asked myself. I thought about it and I realized she was right. I would need to be more careful in the future. Or find somebody willing to double as Batman. When I have social engagements so I have an alibi. For those nights. That way it wouldn't be so easy in the future, for somebody to put together. That I am the Batman.

Bruce smiled at that thought and agreed with it. It was very logical and he wondered why he hadn't thought about it before.

Then he took office mask and put it aside. Jacqueline smiled and said." Give me a kiss Bruce." And she laughed afterwards.

I rolled my eyes at her laughter but gave her a kiss anyway. It was a family kiss but after a few minutes, it grew hot and heavy. She took full advantage of the kiss and troll her hands into my hair.

I side and pulled away. For she was still recovering from her injuries. And I could not do anything about the attraction. We feel for one another right now.

"Go back to sleep I'll see you in the morning. And you can call your men then. To bring them over here to Wayne Manor. They can live here from now on." I said.

She nodded in agreement me on this issue." That is a good idea. That way you can also keep close eye on my people and make sure that they are not breaking the law. As well keep a close eye on me. For I know, from research is not easy for you to trust people. But I'll give you as much time as you need." She said.

"Thank you and good night. You're right about my trust issues. It's just I been hurt so much in the past. It'll take time for me to trust you. I am sorry for that." He said.

Then he went up to the manner closed the door to the Batcave. He then went through his nightly routine. Then went to bed and went to sleep.

**Authors note: well Bruce knows her real name. Jacqueline told him, that she knows his real identity as the Batman. Now they're working on a trust issues. Let's see where it goes. If you have any suggestions about, where you like this story to go. Please drop me a line. And I'll try to fit into the story. Thanks you for reviews.**

**Sincerely,**

**may of rose on fanfiction,may of rose 2 on twcslibrary.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jacqueline ,Chapter 8

A day later

The Joker/Jacqueline point of view

I woke up and was still in pain. I look around me, for my Batman/Bruce Wayne. Then I noticed that I was not in, the Batcave anymore. It looked like I was in a guestroom. Then the door from the room hallway, open and Bruce walked in the room.

''May I ask, whose room is this?'' I asked him.

''It's is my room. I thought, we would start off this relationship. By me trusting in you, not to kill me my sleep.'' He said.

I smiled at him and his flip but remark. Then he walked further in to the room. I patted the space next to me. He climbed on the bed and sat next to me.

I took his hand in mine and sat there for a bit in companionable silence. After a bit of time passed he smiled at me and said.

''I would have never thought, I could past some quiet time with you. It is very remarkable.'' He stated.

I nodded my head in agreement. To his statement. Then the Batman signaled in the night sky. He stood up to go and change. In to his Batman suit.

''Please be careful and come back to me. I am going to ask Alfred. To make me as suit. So I can fight along with you, when I get better.'' I said.

He was a little shocked at my statement but agreed with it. ''It'll be good to have a partner again.'' Bruce said.

Then he walked out the door.

Bruce Wayne/the Batman point of view

I walked down to the Batcave. Then I changed from my civilian clothing to the Batman costume. Then I went to the Batman Mobile and sped to downtown Gotham city. To where the signal was being shown on top of police headquarters.

I made my way to the roof and saw the chief of police Mr. Gordon.

''Good you are here. We were wondering if you have any insight. On the Joker's recent behavior. Also the Catwoman is on the loose. She escaped from Arkham asylum's afternoon.'' He said.

''The Joker is in love with me and is a woman. She is reformatting for me. To prove herself to me as a potential lover. I will get the Catwoman behind bars as soon as possible.'' I said in my Batman voice.

He was a little shocked. Surname information on the Joker. That I had retrieved over the past couple of days. But he just shrugged her shoulder after a couple minutes.

''If you can, handles the Joker as a lover. That's fine by me, just be careful.'' He said and turned his back to me.

I left the roof after he turned his back to me. I then proceeded to look for the Catwoman. She was not hard to find and I took her into custody. Then I returned her to the Arkham Asylum.

Then I went home and got change. After doing my rounds about the city.

I went into my bedroom and Jacqueline was sleeping. I climbed into bed with her and went to sleep. It had been a long day.

The next day.

The Joker/Jacqueline point of view

I woke up with strong arms around me and heat point through my body. I turned around to see who are expected it to be. It was my Bruce. I smiled and I kissed him in his sleep. He awoke to my kiss and he kissed me back.

Well I thought something to start with. The kiss croak my toes and made me feel like I was on fire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Jacqueline ,Chapter 9

**Bruce Wayne/the Batman point of view**

I woke up to someone kissing me and looked down to see that it was Jacqueline. I smiled at her forwardness. I was happy by it for her to show her feelings in a positive manner. Was an improvement based on her psychological profile.

So I kissed her back more passionately and got cinched in return. It kind of backfired on me for then my lust overcame my common sense. My hands started to rome about her body and she froze.

''Are you okay?'' I asked her.

''Yes, it's just I have never been this far with a man, before.'' She blushed at her own statement.

I smiled at the thought at being her first. It meant that she was a virgin. So I had to tread lightly with her or so thought I thought.

''That means have to be careful with the right? Because your virgin?'' I asked her.

She mauled over my questions to her about her sexuality. I could tell she was really thinking it over.

''Yes and no. I know that in first is going to be painful but after I get accommodated to you being in my body. I think you could call fast and hard as much as you like.'' She said.

My eyes widened at her statement and I smiled like a Cheshire cat. Then I kissed her very passionately and thoroughly. She kissed me back just in the same manner.

Then I started to remove her clothing and she proceeded to do the same with mine. After a couple minutes of fumbling with their clothing. We were naked and ready to go. We kept on kissing throughout the trying to get uncloaked portion of our makeout session.

I then proceeded to kiss down her body. I made my way all the way down to her womanhood ,started to kiss and lick her there. She started to protest but then she stopped. After she started to feel good from my administrations.

Then he lick, her clitoris and added a finger to her tight opening. Of her womanhood and moved his finger in and out of her. As he continued to lick her clitoris. After two minutes he added a second finger and then a third. Then Jacqueline proceeded to have an orgasm.

The first orgasm in her life in fact. She would tell Bruce this later after-the-fact. As she was getting off in her orgasm. She screamed out Bruce's name in ecstasy.

After making sure she was ready. Bruce then climbed back up her body and prepare himself to enter her.

He positioned his cock at her entrance.'' Fast like a Band-Aid or slow?'' He asked her. As he indicated in his manhood at her entrance.

''Fast like a Band-Aid.'' She said and kissed him.

He proceeded to do so as she asked him. She helped in pain and he hold still inside her until she was ready. Then he proceeded to move in and out of her. They kissed as they moved in hands roamed about their bodies.

''Faster and harder.'' She demanded of him.

He did as she asked and they were moaning in ecstasy. They orgasm at the same time and called out each other's respective names. When they did so.

''Wow.'' He said. Was all he could muster after that mime blowing. Session of making love, sex he ever had his life.

She nodded her head in agreement.


End file.
